To Await Your Arrival
by wormyapple
Summary: Harry was done. Done with it all. He needed to leave now before it was too late and his fractured heart broke even further. He finds himself and his best friend Hermoine on a spectacular journey of crossing worlds and fighting battles. Having tea and saving the world. Doing this all in anticipation of finding one thing: the strength to carry on. HP/Yu-Gi-Oh!/Naruto Crossover
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone! This is my first fanfic, so please be easy on me! (Constructive criticism, however, is welcome.) Thanks!

This will end up being a multi-cross between Harry Potter, Yu-Gi-Oh, and Naruto. I don't own any of these-I just let my mind wander thereafter reading/watching these! There are no pairings as of yet; maybe in the future? It won't be a major portion of the story though.

The first chapter is going to be short-hopefully they will get longer as the chapters progress. I also have a slight tendency to rush through explanations sometimes...please notify me to slow down the pace and increase descriptions (if necessary).

Enjoy!

wormyapple~

* * *

It was a normal night-not. A young boy was tossing and turning in his sleep. He quickly sat straight up in bed after waking from yet another nightmare.

_That was the third one this night alone! _

These nightmares of his were fairly usual; only two or three per night. However, this last one he just woke from was quite _different_.

It started out same enough-_facing down a group of dementors, hearing his mom's final words and even more finalizing scream, watching Cedric die_-they were all just memories that played out each and every night. Yet that night, his mind soared towards the prophecy told to him: "..._and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives..."_

_...either must die…_

_...neither can live…_

_Dang it!_ He didn't need this in his life. His mind wandered.

_Is this why I keep having these "trials" and getting into constant trouble? Was I raised in an environment so that I _don't _care for my own life? Dumbledore knew the prophecy. He knew._

_He knew._

_HE KNEW._

That both worried and scared him, compelling him to wake. As he sat, he turned towards his little window. The remnants of the bars that once locked him in still marred the windowsill. It was a quiet night; not a sound to be heard. He stared up at the bright, yet waning moon and contemplated.

He couldn't trust Dumbledore the "good wizard" anymore, but he couldn't go to Voldemort either, as between him and his followers, everyone whom he was to care about was gone (or may as well be). _James Potter. Lily Evans-Potter. Sirius Black. Frank and Alice Longbottom. Cedric Diggory._

He chocked on his tears.

Harry was done. Done with it all. He needed to leave _now_ before it was too late and his fractured heart broke even further.

His face lit up as an idea struck him like lightning. With a now determined face, he began to pull up the floorboards beneath his dismal bed.

_Where is it? Where is it?_

…

_Aha!_

He pulled the small device out and set it gently in the palm of his other hand. He remembered an old friend-the only one Dudley couldn't beat away-gave this to him years ago as he set out to leave the country with his father.

"_Only use this if you feel like you have no hope left. No one to turn to. You _will _then be free."_

Those words always kept the boy going all these years since his friend left. That hope is still possible even in difficult situations. However, he never felt he was in a situation that compelled him to use this last resort.

That silence ended now.

There was only one singular number saved on this device. Only one was needed.

He hit send.

A soft ringing was heard until…

"_Moshi Moshi"_


	2. Chapter 2

Hi hi!

This is chapter 2 of To Await Your Arrival. This next piece introduces a few characters from Yu-Gi-Oh. This chapter is mostly used as an intro to more characters-the main story line will fully come into play in a couple more chapters. I'm sorry if this chapter may be a bit confusing-it was hard for me to really convey my thought process.

Let me know what you think & happy reading!

-wormyapple

* * *

A soft ringing was heard until…

"_Moshi Moshi"_

* * *

Earlier that day…

Ryou—soft-hearted, soft-spoken Ryou Bakura—was so close to snapping. Only very few could incite that sort of reaction from the 16 year old teen. Yet here he was in Seto Kaiba's office knowing that his migraine will soon become worse.

It has been a little while since the final showdown duel between Yugi and Atem. Everyone thought that once all was said and done, not only would the spirits rest in peace, but that shadow magic would also be put down to rest.

That was as far from the current reality as near possible.

It was for an interesting reason why Kaiba had called Ryou in that day, as the entire meeting had to be about magic—not that Kaiba would admit anything to anyone other than Ryou and Mokuba. It was actually quite hilarious for Ryou to see Kaiba vehemently deny magic on what amounted to be a daily basis.

_Well...us magical folk "need" to hide from mundane society due to the statute. Though it doesn't make it any less funny to watch the denials. Not only that, but technically speaking, our shadow magic is a completely separate entity...so it isn't like Yugi or the others are in the know._

As Ryou pondered the differences between the two types of magic, Kaiba cleared his throat.

"Do you know why you're here?"

"Not quite, but I can probably guess," was the response. The two have tutors for learning their magic (Kaiba wouldn't be caught dead in a school for magic), however, they both know the shadows are rising and want to be used. They are apart of the very few alive able to even weave the powerful magic, but they needed training to keep it under control.

As it was Ryou who had the older spirit of Akefia residing within him for years, Kaiba was essentially (indirectly, of course) asking Ryou to tutor him. Which then caused Ryou's current irritation to crop up.

"As you know, after the duel ceremony occurred, Akefia was officially sent to the afterlife and unofficially, I gained back the remaining half of my soul. However, things are different for me than what happened with Yugi. Yugi and Atem became quite similar by the time the soul halves merged, so he was able to easily deal with both light and dark with all the shades of grey in-between. Because there wasn't much difference. It is a completely different story for me. I was the 'nice, quiet, shy kid with an infatuation with divination'…

Kaiba scoffed: "Of course, as you are a bloody seer."

Ryou ignored that comment and continued: "...and Akefia...well, the nice way to say it was that he was my complete opposite"

"Understatement"

"Anyways. I am still trying to blend the two halves together—hence my current, restless, state. I can't teach you or even see Akefia's memories easily without the two halves of my soul accepting each other. I just don't know how long that can take."

The glare Kaiba then gave was quite palpable. "That better be soon. You and I _both_ need to control this quickly, as much as I am loathe to admit…."

He was interrupted by a trill ringtone, triggering his already intense stare to be even harsher.

Ryou took a look at his cell.

_Wait a minute. This number…_ Ryou nearly dropped his phone in panic, but then quickly recovered, flipped the device up to his ear, and began: "Moshi Moshi."

* * *

Harry let out a sigh of relief. He wasn't sure what would happen when he pressed send. Would the line be disconnected or would someone else pick up the phone? But the moment he heard those two words (even if he didn't know the meaning), he felt relieved. He knew that voice.

"Hey, umm 'Kura. Do you remember me, Harry?"

"Well, yes. What is it that you need?" Ryou's voice then changed slightly; it turned menacing: "Who is it I need to kill?"

"No one you can easily get to at the moment. Can you get me out of the country though? And make it impossible for anyone to find me?"

* * *

Ryou chose that moment to change his phone into speaker mode. "So. Smuggling you out of the country. That's easy. Getting you to effectively disappear might take a bit longer….Hm. How soon do you need to get out of the country?"

"The sooner the better. The longer I have away from my house, the longer it will take for them to notice I am missing."

Looking curiously at Kaiba, Ryou asks, "illegally or legally?" The implied _Shadows or plane flight_ was inferred. Either way Kaiba could make it legal and get immunity for the boy, however, there was some concern as to which method was safer to Harry himself.

Seto thought for a bit. "Let's go through the realm to get there and help put his affairs in order, then figure out which method to take getting back."

"Alright Harry. Give us a couple hours and we'll be there to pick you up. And we better hear an explanation as to what is going on."

"Thank you."

Ryou hung up the phone. "Since when are you nice like that? Graciously helping someone out? Let me rephrase: helping out someone that is not your brother _and _you _don't_ know?"

"Based on that kid's accent, he's British. I am highly annoyed at those british idiots as they still live in the medieval times..."

"You wouldn't care, except the fact that they won't buy your technomage technology" Ryou muttered under his breath. Seto heard it anyways.

"True. So, what better way to spite those people except to help remove from them their 'only hope' or 'scapegoat'?"

Bakura was startled. "How do you know who that was?"

"How many British magical 'Harry' characters do you know near our age group?"

"Dang"

"The better question to ask is how do you know him?"

"Short version or long version?"

Kaiba gave a deadpanned look toward Bakura and even drummed his fingers in waiting.

"Okay, okay. As you know, I used to live in England. Thanks to Akefia shadow-gaming everyone though, my family and I kept moving around. At one point, we moved to Little Winging—where I met Harry. He was a super quite, shy boy, but we got along pretty well. Shadow games never came up when I was around him, which was quite the odd behavior from the thief. I only found out why a few months ago, but I digress. Well Harry's cousin had a gang that tried to make sure that I stayed away from their 'toy.' One of them ended up in the shadow realm for ticking Akefia off. They stayed away completely at that point. A few days later was when Amane and my mother past away. My father wished to move again—this time to Japan. The last time I saw Harry, I gave him my sister's cell phone. (Yes, yes. We were on the young side to be having them at the time, but our parents wished us to have a way to contact them in case of emergency.) At that point, Akefia took over and told him something completely out of character: '_Only use this if you feel like you have no hope left. No one to turn to. You _will _then be free.'"_

"So why was he so nice?"

"Apparently Harry was another one of us reincarnated souls from Ancient Egypt."

Seto raised his eyebrow and motioned for Ryou to continue.

"His name was Heru. He was apparently Akefia's cousin and second in command. Heru's parents died a few years before the massacre of Kul Elna occurred, so he ended up moving to another town to live with his other aunt and uncle. Akefia found him a few years later living in miserable conditions—as a slave to his so-called family. Though Akefia was only a year older, he took and raised Heru."

"So after re-finding the boy in this present time, he tried to make things alright for him best he could as he was family?" Seto asks.

"Yes."

"Alright. Let me make a few phone calls, then we can go."

* * *

After calling Mokuba to tell him goodbye, Roland to temporarily run the corporation for him, and the magical tutors to say he was leaving the country for an emergency, Seto Kaiba was set to leave.

"I don't think either of us have traveled this far using the shadow realm," Ryou exclaimed as he set about to open the portal.

Kaiba came over to help. It wasn't that neither of them could open the portal on their own—far from it in fact—but rather it took less energy, as Ryou concentrated on location and Kaiba supplied the power. The magic was also less likely to destabilize with the two of them opening the portal together; the destabilization was only one of the few issues they were currently having with the release of the shadows.

Seeing the portal ready, they took their first steps through the darkness.

* * *

Harry got up and started pacing, wondering when Ryou was going to come. _Who was that talking with Ryou?_ He'd find out soon enough though. Turning after seeing a flicker of something out of the corner of his eye, Harry realized that some sort of portal was opening.

Out walked his friend Ryou and the mysterious person he was with.

Kaiba took one look around the room—_were those rags the boy was wearing?_-and turned up his nose in disgust. He then zoned back into the conversation between the other two in the room:

"...can you tell me what happened?"

"Not here. It...it isn't safe. I can't do magic, so I don't know if the house is bugged. There are guards posted outside though."

Kaiba cut in: "Where is you stuff?"

"Locked in the closet beneath the stairs."

Kaiba immediately turned and left the room. The locked door was no issue—just one singular movement from the shadows unlatched them all with no issue.

Seeing an immaculate house, but a little broom cupboard labeled "Harry's Room" in crayon print, disgusted him. But it brought back memories. He understood the pain of loneliness and suffering; he himself broke long ago because of Gozaburo. Mokuba was his only source of hope. However he became a cold, hard person until Atem forced him to re-piece his soul back together. He knew Harry had reached his breaking point and needed Ryou to get him out of it, hence why he left the room. To give them some privacy.

_I wonder if what happened to me would happen to Harry if we were not able to come. Anyways, it has been long enough. They can rekindle their friendship later._

He went back upstairs.

"Let's go."


	3. Chapter 3

Hello!

I apologize for this chapter being on the shorter side...maybe I'll upload another chapter within the next few days?

Let me know what you think!

Enjoy~

* * *

Harry was amazed as he watched Ryou and the still nameless man open another portal. The swirls of purple and black were mesmorizing. He gave a jerk, however, when he was playfully shoved through the portal.

Rubbing the back of his head after the fall, he exclaimed: "Hey! What was that for?"

Instead of waiting for a response, he began to look around the room he was in. Seeing the high ceilings, large stone columns, and nicely tiled floors, another thought popped in his head. However, he didn't realize he was speaking aloud: "We are in Gringotts. Why are we in Gringotts? I hope the goblins don't get annoyed. It's after closing; they won't open for another few hours. And we entered illegally—I think..."

"Calm yourself Potter" the man said.

Harry turned to face him. "You still haven't introduced yourself."

"Kaiba, Seto."

At the exact moment Harry went to speak again, the only door to the room slammed open. "Whose great idea was it to come here—before we even open! Tell me know or your lives are forfeit." The goblin then went about to glare menicingly at each person in the room. Then stopped. His eyes widened. "Oh! High Priest Seto! I graceously apoligize; I didn't even realize you were in the country. Please forgive me, and how may I, Gornuk, serve you this night?"

"I and my companions require an audience with Master Ragnok." Kaiba stated in his no-nonsense tone, "Also prepare both an inheritance ritual and blood tests for finding relations and abilities."

Though Gornuk shook at the thought of waking Ragnok, he did as commanded. Bowing deeply to Kaiba, and more shallowly to Ryou and Harry, he turned around and left the room.

While waiting for the head goblin to arive, Seto spoke to Harry's questioning gaze: "There is a time to ask question, however, now is not that time."

Harry wisely remained silent.

* * *

"Ah, Master Seto, how are you this fine night?" asked the head goblin as he strode into the room.

"Quite fine, Master Ragnok. However, my companions here need help that I know you can provide discreetly."

"That is correct. Which one needs the tests done?"

"Harry Potter." Seto turned towards him. "Potter, meet Master Ragnok, Head of Gringotts Bank. Master Ragnok, I introduce to you Harry Potter."

"Pleasure."

The goblin took one look at Harry and quickly came up to him. "Place 3 drops of blood on each of these sheets, and we shall see the results."

* * *

_Family Relations_

_Father: James Fleamont Potter (Deceased, __Pureblood__)_

_Mother: Lily Jasmine Potter (Deceased, __Adopted from __Dagworth-Granger__, Pureblood__)_

_Godfather: Sirius Orion Black (Deceased, __Pureblood__)_

_Godmother: __Alice Longbottom (Indisposed, __Pureblood__)_

_A__unt: Emma Granger-Ollivander (Alive, Squib)_

_Uncle: Daniel Dagworth-Granger (Alive, Squib)_

_Cousin: Hermione Granger (Alive, Pureblood)_

_Custody: Petunia __Dursley (__Alive, __Adoptive Aunt, Muggle)_

* * *

_A__bilities_

_Parseltounge: 100%_

_Parselmagic: 10% (90% blocked __magically __by A.P.W.B.D)_

_Metamorphmagus: 20% (8__0% blocked __magically __by A.P.W.B.D)_

_Animagus: 70% (30% blocked naturally by H.J.P. ; untested)_

_Core: 45% (55__% blocked __ritually __by A.P.W.B.D__)_

_Wandless Magic: 5% (85__% blocked __ritually __by A.P.W.B.D; __10% blocked naturally by H.J.P. ; untested)_

_Shadow Mage: 100% (untested)_

_Chakra: 5% (95% naturally blocked; untested)_

* * *

_Inheritance_

_Heir to Potter (by Blood __through Father__)_

_Heir to Black (by Blood,__ through Father,__ through Godfather, & by ritual)_

_Heir to Slytherin (by Conquest)_

_Heir to Griffindor (by Blood, __through Father__)_

_Heir to Dagworth-Granger (by Blood, __through Mother__)_

_Secondary Heir to Uzumaki (by Blood, through Mother)_

* * *

Harry stared at the results. Although there were quite a few intersting pieces lying within the paperwork that he knew he would question at somepoint or another, one thing drastically stood out:

"Hermoine is my cousin?!"


	4. Chapter 4

Hi again! Two chapters in two days! This one is a bit longer than the previous one, so that's alright :)

After this chapter, we'll finally hit the Narutoverse! Yay!

Enjoy!

* * *

Harry was attempting to not swear up a storm as he strode up the driveway. Ryou and Seto silently followed behind, though they did wonder what the boy was trying to do. After reading the test results, he exclaimed something about a cousin, then fainted. The goblins let them stay the remainder of the night, and had someone watch Harry until he awoke. The young mage then said something about having to go somewhere.

'_So instead of asking me like a _sane_ person would—like having me open a portal or at least get a limousine—he thought it would be such a great idea to navigate via knightbus._' Seto grumbled to himself.

After a couple of knocks on the door, the entryway opened up to display a young lady with long, wavy, brown hair. The sleep from her eyes disappeared as soon as she set eyes upon them.

"Come in! Come in!"

Once the door was firmly shut once again, she led them into the living room, and proceded to firmly ream Harry out.

"Harry! What are you doing here? Better question—why are you here? You know it is unsafe for you to be about without Dumbledore's permission! And to not be under disguise..." She trailed off once she noticed the look she was receiving from Kaiba.

Harry chuckled nervously. "Hermoine, meet an old friend of mine: Ryou Bakura. This is also his friend Seto Kaiba. Before you go on any further about how I shouldn't be here, I really need to tell you something." He went on to explain his thoughts on how Dumbledore knew of the prophesy, how he went about molding his own life, calling up his old friend, and finally brought up the meeting at Gringotts: "So when I was getting some tests done, I came across something interesting. Hermoine, not only are you not a muggle-born (just muggle-raised like I was), but you are my cousin?"

She got a confused look in her eye, then opened up her hand, waiting for the paperwork to be shown to her. She saw the tests and gave a pause. That was the moment her parents came down the stairs as well. Hermoine handed over the paperwork to them. "Did you know?"

* * *

Apparently neither of them did. Both parents were appraised of the situation. Dan turned to face Harry as his wife went about to whipping up breakfast for them all.

"So Harry, you are our nephew. You are family. How are you going to disappear from this world? I doubt they will let you go quietly. Not only that, but where will you go? It is nice that you have friends willing to help you out, but for how long can they really protect you?"

Harry stumbled; he really didn't know how to respond.

"If I may interject," Bakura began, "according to the inheritance test, Harry is the secondary heir of Uzumaki. My guess is that Hermoine is the third (as this backwards society dictates that gender comes before age for heir-ships…). Maybe we can do some research into this family and figure out where, in fact, the primary heir is—and possibly ask for his protection."

Dan thought on the idea. He vaguely remembers a woman with long red hair—his mother—giving him a scroll that he could never open. He pondered if it would be able to help them out now, yet he wasn't sure. "Wait here," he said as he went to go grab it.

However, as they were waiting quietly in the room, a knock reverberated upon the walls. Everyone tensed. Ryou decided he should be the one to answer the door, as he (besides Kaiba) was the most magically inclined in the house—and always ready for danger.

He slowly opened the door and promptly blinked. A blonde, approximately the same age as Harry and Hermoine, stood in front of him.

"May I help you?"

* * *

Harry and Hermoine were dumbfounded. Sitting on the couch so prim and proper, was Daphne Greengrass. Multiple questions were running through their minds—including, though not limited to: _what, why, how?_

She took their stares graciously. "You are wondering why I am here," she began. "The answer is both seemingly simple, yet quite complex. I'm not entirely sure if you know, but my family is neutral, and we try to stay out of conflicts entirely. Yet, I know my family will not be able to do so any longer."

"What do you mean?"

"After the Dark Lord was vanquished, my father created a betrothal contract for my little sister, Astoria. That contract is with Draco Malfoy. There is also nothing that can be done to break the declaration either. Since the contract now exists, our family does not have a choice in the matter but to help out in the war. Yet, my father mentioned something to me. As I am the heir of the family and since I am not bound by any way to this contract, I am free to take part, or leave entirely. I chose to leave."

"Why come here then, and how did you find us?"

"The last time I saw you at Hogwarts, Harry, you looked exhausted and done with the war and society. So I thought you would be able to help me out. As for coming here specifically, I figured that speaking with Hermoine first would be a safer option than confronting you directly. History has shown that you tend to not be amiable with slytherins. I also used my owl here to help me find where you were at specifically."

"And you expect us to trust you?"

"I'd be surprised if you did, honestly. Though I think we are all running low on options, aren't we?"

The semi-tense silence was broken with a shout from Hermoine's father: "Found it!"

* * *

Still eyeing Daphne out of the corner of his eye, Harry asked to see the scroll. Even after examining it, however, he could not find a method to open it either.

"Why don't you add a drop of blood onto the seal?" Daphne spoke to the surprise of the others.

Hermoine trembled a little though: "Isn't that considered blood magic? Isn't that illegal?"

The resounding snort caught her off guard. "Just because it is 'illegal' does not mean it still isn't done."

Harry pricked his finger and let a drop fall. Then the scroll glowed for a split second and unraveled. "It's all in Japanese!"

Ryou and Seto came over at that point, looking at the scroll in curiosity. After some quiet deliberation, Ryou spoke to the others: "Well, we have our answer."

Kaiba continued: "Inside is a giant sealing matrix that can transport people across dimensions. I am guessing this is where your Uzumaki heritage comes from. You all should finish up preparations to leave, then we'll help you set off."

"You are not coming with us?" Harry asked quietly. He began enjoying his time with both Ryou and Seto; he would be sad if he could no longer see them again.

"I do run a multi-billion dollar corporation. Plus I have my brother's well being to think about."

Ryou cut in: "Well, I want to come anyway. I want to teach my little kohai shadow magic. Plus a new world to explore would be fun. Why don't you bring your brother along with us then? You can finally have some anonymity again, and your brother may (potentially) be safer. _And_ you won't have to deal with Yugi and his group of friends. Or the numerous kidnappings. Or breaches on your life. Or..."

"Enough! And fine. Let me talk to Mokuba."

* * *

Between convincing Mokuba (which really did not take any convincing at all), officially giving everything (aka the company) to Roland to run, and teaching everyone else the Japanese language and customs, Seto believed them all to be ready. Thanks to goblins and liberal usage of a few very much illegal time turners, they managed to finish preparations in one more day.

They all gathered around the scroll with their belongings, and set off the array.

"Goodbye."

* * *

A.N. In case it wasn't explicitly clear, here is a list of everyone going:

Harry

Hermoine (& her parents)

Daphne

Ryou

Seto

Mokuba


	5. Chapter 5

Hi everyone! I apologize it took me so long to update (unfortunately, I had some other things going on that take priority).

This is more along the lines of a filler chapter (as all my notes are at my house... ~200 mi / 320 km or so away from where I am currently at...meh.)

Finally made it to the world of Naruto! Ergo, I will start slowing down my pace (as I kinda rushed through the last few chapters...)

Enjoy & I'll hopefully have more for you soon!

* * *

It was a bright and sunny day in Konohagakure, _not like it isn't almost always that way_, thought Naruto. The boy of age 10 wandered through town—trying his best to keep hidden from the glares and fists always given his way. Naruto happened to be quite excited though, he got to not only visit his Jiji today, but he also got Ichiraku's out of it!

After making it to the tower, Naruto ran towards the hokage's office, slamming open the door (even after shouts of anbu and jonin nearby scolding him countless times for doing so).

"Jiji!" the bullet roared as it soared toward the 'unsuspecting' man.

The hokage chuckled a little as he hugged the boy right back. He often wished that he could give a better childhood to Naruto, but this wasn't to be. The elders would accuse him (or other clans that tried to adopt the boy) of favoritism, which would lead to rebellion, and then eventually cause himself to be stripped of his post. However, Sarutobi tried his best to help the young lad, doing everything from assigning anbu guards to letting Naruto call him jiji.

"Hello Naruto, and how was your day today?"

"It was great! This morning I came across Iruka looking all tired and stuff, so I helped him out this morning! Granted, I did set up a prank as well...but I'm guessing that it'll hit Mizuki and not Iruka since Iruka is too good of a ninja to get caught!"

"And what kind of prank did you try?" The hokage asked, trying to not show that he was heavily amused.

"Well! I got some spray paint—in orange and white and red—and of course I got some (more like a lot) of glitter (in the color pink), and some glue and ninja wire and..."

* * *

"Ouch, my head" stated Hermoine as she dizzily sat up. Looking around, she noticed everyone scattered about on the ground. She even wished for a camera, as the boys were sprawled about in hilarious positions. However, pictures were not to be, as everyone slowly regained consciousness.

"Is everybody alright?" Someone called. Hermoine kinda thought it sounded like Mokuba, but wasn't completely certain.

Moans and groans were heard all around as everyone began to get up. Harry turned towards her, and as she thought: _He looks a lot younger than normal._

A split second after that thought was made, a loud "What!?" was angrily shouted.

She looked at everyone. _Apparently we all shrunk. Well, maybe not all of us. Mokuba still looks the same age, and my parents are still old enough to be called my parents._

"Well, there must be some reason we de-aged. It could be a part of the sealing matrix—to turn us into an age that would easily allow us to blend in?" Daphne asked.

"Or it could be fate hating on me again" interjected Harry.

Crickets chirped in the background.

"Well, alright," Hermoine tried to gather everyone's attention. "Since Kaiba and Mokuba look the same age, let's say that they are twins, and that Ryou is their cousin. Daphne, we would say that you're our friend, and Harry?"

"Yeah?"

"I think that we (and my parents!) should go by Uzumaki—considering you are the secondary heir."

Seto and Daphne looked like they disagreed. Seto spoke up: "You might want to wait on that. You don't know yet what the political climate might be like for someone with that name. Let us first find out where we are, and find whomever is in charge. We can explain our situation to them and go from there."

"Alright."

* * *

As they neared town, a few dark figures jumped down from the trees.

"Halt! And state you name and purpose."

Although they were all a bit surprised, Hermoine's father answered, as he was the oldest within the group. "Hello. My name is Daniel, and this is my wife, Emma, daughter, Hermoine, and my nephew, Harry. These are their friends, Daphne, Ryou, and the twins: Seto and Mokuba."

"No last names?" one of the guards interjected.

"We do, however, we don't know the political climate around these parts, so forgive me if I don't present our family names. Anyways, we would like to talk with the leader of the town, as we are looking for both political asylum and possible family."

"Ah. Well, my name is Kotetsu, and this is my partner, Izumo. While Izumo goes to speak with our hokage, do you mind filling out registration forms?"


End file.
